The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny
The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, often shortened to Ultimate Showdown, is a comical song and video released on December 7, 2005. The song was written and performed by Neil Cicierega under the pseudonym "Lemon Demon", with art and Flash animation by Shawn Vulliez. The work features many famous real and fictional characters, largely taken from pop culture of the 1980s and 1990s, in a huge brawl where "...only one will survive". It gained a large cult following among web enthusiasts1 and became the "user's choice" on December 28, 2005 on Newgrounds where it has been viewed over 11.7 million times.2 It appeared on several other websites including Albino Blacksheep,3 Newgrounds, YouTube, Transbuddha, and Weebl's Stuff. Today it has over 3,900,000 views on the video sharing site YouTube The song topped the "Funny Five" on The Dr. Demento Show for several weeks and was the #1 Request for 2006.4 The video has since been parodied and referenced repeatedly in other flash videos. A new version of the song was later recorded specifically for the Rock Band Network and was released for the service on July 6, 2010 under the title The Ultimate Showdown (RBN Mix). thumb|440px|right Lyrics Old Godzilla was hoppin' around, Tokyo city like a big playground when suddenly Batman burst from the shade, and hit Gozilla with a Bat Grenade. Godzilla got pissed and began to attack, but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq' who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq' Fu, when Aaron Carter came out of the blue. And then he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal, then they both got flattened by the Bat Mobile, but before they could make it back to the Batcave, Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave. And took an AK-47 out from under his hat, and blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat, but he ran out of bullets and he ran away, cause Optimus Prime came to save the day. (Chorus) This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, good guys, bad guys and and explosions, as far as the eye can see, and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be, this is the Ultimate Showdown, of Ultimate Destiny. (Instrumental) Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime, like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime, an then Shaq' came back covered in a tyre track but Jackie Chan jumped and landed on his back. Batman was injured and trying to get steady, when Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete, but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped, Indiana Jones took him out with his whip, Then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind then he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find 'cause Batman stole it and he shot and he missed, and Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist, Then he jumped in the air and did a summersault, while Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault onto Optimus Prime but they collided in the air then they both got hit by a Care Bear Stare. (Chorus) Angels sang out in immaculate chorus, down from the Heavens descended Chuck Norris who delivered a kick which could shatter bones, into the crotch of Indiana Jones. Who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain, as Bataman changed back into Bruce Wayne. But Chuck saw through his clever disguise, and he crushed Batman's head in between his thighs. Then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight and the Benitto Mussolini and the Blue Meanie and Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie, Robocop, The Terminator, Captain Kirk and Darth Vader, Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger, Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan, Spock, The Rock, Doc Oct and Hulk Hogan All came out of nowhere lightning fast, and they kicked Chuck Norris and his Cowboy ass. It was the bloodiest battle that the world ever saw, with civilians looking in total awe. The fight raged on for a century, Many lives were claimed but eventually, the champion stood, the rest saw their better, Mr. Rogers in a blood stained sweater. (Chorus, though the last 'Ultimate Showdown' is repeated 3 times before 'of Ultimate Destiny') Category:Other Stuff Category:Songs